


Getting your way

by ramblingfangirl



Category: Homestuck, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternia is Terrible, Alternian Empire, Baking, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Diplomatic Corps, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Not Modern Day, Set in the Past, The crossover is technical with, Transformers this is canon compliant, Wigglers (Homestuck), but with Homestuck it’s mostly just species and some characters, exploiting the caste system, idw Transformers, political maneuvering, transplanted into IDW verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingfangirl/pseuds/ramblingfangirl
Summary: When it comes to facing off against an aggressive Empire ruled by a sadistic and savvy Empress, one who’s even older than the already eons long Cybertronian war, unorthodox methods must be taken to get your way.And some already know that lesson much better than others.





	1. What red and purple make

Ironically enough for a woman who prided herself in being an anti-nihilist, for possessing a profound disbelief in such nonsense concepts like higher beings or innate greater purposes or fate, there was never another way her life could have gone.

No matter what else happened in-between, from the very start it was preordained that she would end up back in this place.

It was determined that she would end up doing this.

Everything she’d done, everything she’d been raised to do, lead up to it.

Perhaps the only exception to that was that she could have died much, much sooner.

Her position being what it is.

Same for every single other person who came before her.

The woman glanced back from her work to the trident behind her, this one being one of her few that was most definitely _not_ merely decorative or ceremonial.

And yet it laid propped against a wall in the casual sort of manner that a human might prop up an umbrella rather than a weapon.

Not that she knew what a human was. Or had ever even heard of one.

She herself had made diplomatic arrangements with several aliens, as had been expected of her, to prepare her for the role that was to come.

But of those aliens, humans did not number.

She glanced at the trident again, this time the stylus in one closing first snapping and the marbles in the other starting to audibly grind.

She _needed_ this. Her peoples needed this.

She knew how many expected her to lose but also knew she could not afford to.

She couldn’t.

She was so _close!_

Just one more step to go and she would be there.

And even if she didn’t need to be there, as she very much did, she felt strongly that she _deserved_ to be.

After all the work she’d put in place and all the planning that she had done, she _deserved_ this position more than anyone else with all that she was going to use it to accomplish throughout the galaxy, not even just the empire.

She deserved the chance to do all that. To have all that power and influence to at least make an obscene gesture to the meaningless chaos that was _everything._

Especially in comparison to the one who already had it.

The woman got up, dropping the remnants of the stylus as she pocketed the marbles in a pouch, her expression steeling.

There was something important to do now.

And for that she lifted the trident.


	2. Why Prowl's about to have a field day

 The ship was not supposed to be there.

That was a sentiment that was echoed from several ends about multiple ships in the Beforus system.

And that was particularly correct about the Flash Frenzy.

It certainly wasn’t supposed to be there.

Even its crew knew that.

“Divert course!”

“What?!”

But it had to be.

“If we head through the Beforus system we might just make it in time to save the Dawn Treader. Going through the decepticreeps here will take too long.”

“But the locals! We don’t have any treaties here with them.”

A risk worth taking, although the Captain very much doubted it would be much of a risk.

If they moved quiet enough they wouldn’t even know they were here and if they moved fast enough it wouldn’t matter if they did.

The ship swerved and thrusters were engaged, navigations set to the co-ordinates given by Prowl as they dived towards the Beforus.

“This is Captain of the Flash Frenzy peaking here, if you’re receiving Dawn Treader then know that we’re on our way to rescue you.”

A message sent once, then twice, then a third time.

Not once did anyone respond.

Hopefully because they were simply occupied and not anything worse.

“Claxon, any idea how long now?”

“I don’t know Alleyway I don’t know this place!” One of the pilot’s flabbergasted, gesturing to the readouts on the display board.

“Best I can do is follow this and hope no big bads sh- show…”

He leaned in to the display board peering closer then, causing Halfdrive to yell about keeping an eye out the window while flying.

“ _I_ see it _Halfwit_. There’s two of us for a reason…but what _are_ you looking at Clax?” Maritime glanced over.

But he never did quite get a chance to properly look too.

“Oh _frag!_ ” Was all the warning anyone got from Claxon, before all parties not already sitting down were thrown off their feet by a drastic swerve.

“What the-“

“There’s a ship tailgating!”

“Talk to me, local or Decepticon?” Alleyway asked, pulling himself back up towards the front of the deck.

“No visual, it’s behind us, but the signal looks Con. Must have spotted us before we split into here!”

“Gotta get it out from behind before we’re in trouble.”

“Everybody _brace!”_

 

* * *

 

“-Not one of ours.” The troll finished speaking, head bowed down as far as his neck would physically allow.

“So, we have intruders then.”

“Yes ma’am. Should we report it to her Imperious Condescension?”

 _“What?”_ The violet-dressed woman’s head whipped around so fast, there was a crack to it. But if that hurt, she showed know such sign of it.

“If it’s an invasion-“

“You stupid _bulgesucker_.” She snarled, long claws scraping with a _screeeeeeeeeeeech_ on the arms of her chair, the other troll doing his best not to flinch as she did.

“Are you out of your _think-pan?_ If it’s an invasion and I let it by on my watch then we’ll all be _culled_.”

Oshuke Lamnet snapped up onto her feet, stomping her foot to the ground as she did, causing every other troll at their station to just about fall over themselves standing up too, _not_ being the one to be caught not showing a _seadweller_ respect.

“You!” She pointed. “Line up the cavalreapers in case we need to board.”

The troll ran off so fast in response that their feet barely touched the ground.

“And you! Check on the psionic, we can’t have it failing on us now.”

Arms on hips as the aggressive attention turned now from a few unlucky individuals to the whole crew on deck.

“The rest of you make sure we get there as fast as possible. Let’s show these aliens what happens when they cross the Alternian Empire!”

 

* * *

 

“That’s not supposed to be here.”

Although technically, if anyone had a right to be here, it was certainly them.

After all, that there was a ship belonging to the military of the locals.

And even to the size queens that were cybertronians, _it was ginormous._

Multi-layered and adorned with sharp spikers, all the while also coloured a garish red, in bright contrast to a white insignia that resembled a trident.

The sight of it had brought the combat between the autobot and decepticon ship to an abrupt stop.

Alleyway only hoped the decepticon ship didn’t start firing again, either on them or on the locals. 

If they did, there would be _no_ diffusing this situation.

“It’s…trying to hail us Captain.”

“Good sign Claxon. Maritime, open it up and let’s see if we can get them on our side.”

A button pressed, and the display blared to life with the image of a grey, horned organic in some sort of purple cape.

One who immediately began talking before the crew got a proper chance to signal hop and pick up the language.

They tried gesturing at it, hoping it would get the idea that it just needed to give them a moment.

Its face looked like a _storm_ over that.

 _“What?!”_ Was the first word the Autbots picked up.

“We needed a moment to get the language.”  Was replied in fluent Alternian.

“Hmph. Not very sophisticated drones, are you?" The alien harrumphed. "Tell me, who are your masters? Who sent you? Who built you?” 

An  - “Ahem.” - was raised offscreen, presumably by another of the aliens on the ship, before any autobots got the chance to get indignant themselves.

The alien they could see had their eyes narrowed fast at the interruption, and when the other voice spoke again it was much timider.

“They…they’re on the database ma’am. Cybertronian. Nobody built them they’re from-“

 _“Quiet.”_ Was snarled. “You would try embarrass _me_ in front of intruders?! Nobody corrects me about the database are we understood? I _knew_ they were cybertronian, I was testing them!”

“Of course ma’am, I should have-“

_“Quiet!”_

The autobots looked uncertainly at each other during this exchange, unsure if they should speak up themselves.

But there were no more interjections from any other offscreen aliens after that, other than a quiet _whimper_ , before the leader addressed them once again.

“Not that it matters. Trespassers are trespassers and here you are.”

“We can handle this peacefully, we’re just trying to get to an SOS that’s all! We’re on our way out. We’re autobots the decepticon ship is who you should be worried about!”

“None of you drones _worry_ me. You _bother_ me.” The alien raised a fist.

“We won’t be here for long, you have our word. It was the decepticons keeping us.”

While the leaders talked, the two autobot pilots exchanged a worried look, before slowly, quietly, starting to get ready to move.

“Decepticon, autobot I don’t care. My name is Oshuke Lamnet, humble servant of the Alternian Empire.”

“Well, nice to meet you Oshuke Lamnet my name is-“

“I don’t care about yours. I told you that, so you know who is about to kill you.”

“Wait! Hold it-”

But even his own pilots weren’t having this either though, sensing the way that the situation was rapidly headed.

The ship was already moving by the time of a fist dropping and one final word sounding out through the transmission, before it cutting off with a _click_.

_“Fire!”_


	3. To whom it may concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> This next chapter is a mini correspondance thing that was necessary to get done to properly lead in to the actual Prowl and Diplomatic Corps business.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

Prowl of Petrex

 

I recognise that we did not meet the arranged rendezvous, but our ship ran into a problem and your criticisms of me and my crew were unwarranted.

We attempted to follow your co-ordinates, of course we did, we would never just abandon a ship in need of help. We’re Autobots!

We dropped everything to try get to it in time.

But, with how limited that time was, to reach the Dawn Treader within it we were forced to take a diversion into the Beforus system to avoid Decepticon interception.

Surely you know as well as I do, master tactician that you are, that the area is crawling with the lot of them and the Flash Frenzy being either horrendously delayed or even potentially destroyed would have helped no-one.

We would not have won that fight had we entered into it.

We would be dead and the Dawn Treader still destroyed.

I have faith in my crew and ship of course, do not mistake this talk for any doubt on any of them, they are all very reliable and capable.

The only reason I’m able to file this to you at all after the latest skirmish is because of the hard work and quick thinking all of them.

But my point stands as to the route we took.

Getting overconfident and not taking precautions is how many a soldier and many a ship and many a war is lost.

Something you must know yourself, I am sure.

The problem is though, our decision to make that diversion was not as informed as it should have been.

We did know there were no treaties with anyone there, but we still weren’t told how advanced, or aggressive that neighbouring system was.

A fault on your end, not mine.

My crew did the best they could, none of us wanted to abandon the Dawn Treader, but the ships there chased us right back out.

Hostile little organics blasted us to the pit and we still haven’t been able to finish repairs.

You’d need a much larger ship than mine, or at least a ship with more notice than an SOS, to make it through that mess.

A full incident report about this has also been filed. That should mean there's no more need for any further talk between us, other than regarding future deployment.

 

Until then -

Alleyway of Yuss, Captain of the Flash Frenzy


End file.
